Voodoo Child The Master's Daughter
by timenspace
Summary: What if Lucy was pregnant aboard Valiant? Told from The Master's daughter's perspective, based on an OC character. Tenth Doctor. This is for a storyline for an Episode that Never Was. Wish it were true. My version of a farewell sonnet to Ten.
1. Chapter 1

Voodoo Child

Chapter One – Aboard Valiant

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Geez. Although I love what Davies does in The Last of the Time Lords, I would not have put the Doctor through a gauntlet of torture from the Master. But all that aside, this continues the continuity, as simply The Episode That Never Was, Or, at least, The Episode that Shall Never Occur With the Tenth Doctor, which is what I would have preferred. David Tennant is brill , as well as handsome as The Doctor, and shall always remain my fave. _

**Lucy Saxon flinched just slightly as the elevator doors opened, and her husband emerged, approaching her, dancing almost like a madman. He kissed her deeply, his near tenderness causing her to reach for him, but as he haughtily turned away from her, she touched her lips, her dull eyes lit up in near shock. He **_**never **_**kissed her in public anymore, not since…**

**She turned away as Harry continued his torture of his old nemesis. Lucy didn't care, as long as Harry wasn't hitting **_**her **_**for his own amusement, she could have cared less.**

**Lucy hadn't told him about…**_**that. **_**A minor problem with not being on Earth without a **_**Doctor…**_**well, technically there was…**_**him, **_**but… Still, suspended in the atmosphere with who The Master only was now referring to as The Dog, was a bit …weird. **

**Her head hurt again as her mind raced. What would Harry do when he found out? She'd soon be not able to hide it, she was almost four months along…did she care that she was pregnant? Maybe. She didn't know. **

**She wasn't sure why she thought the child was a girl. Surely the sex of the child wasn't determined until later…oh, she couldn't remember. Like it mattered. Maybe the madness was getting worse. **

**She watched, robotically, as Harry continued taunting. She wasn't really listening. Not really. Yeah, the old man might have been a bit human, but really? **

**She blinked, turning herself away from the screaming. She was almost surprised. She didn't feel pity, she didn't feel anything. Not really. Perhaps she was merely lying to herself. It didn't matter anyway. Was it Harry's hypnosis? Perhaps she didn't care. **

**Finally, Harry offered his arm to her, and she edged close to him. **

**-----**

**A cage now hung from the main room, like one might see at a side show. His large eyes stared at her in a mix between pity and anguished sorrow. Lucy blinked at Harry's lack of notice that "The Doctor" was looking at her. **

**Harry hardly ever looked at her, except in their private quarters. But even then, he didn't really **_**see **_**her did he? **

**But why? Why was **_**he**_** looking at **_**her**_**? It wasn't her fault he'd ended up like **_**this. **_**It didn't make sense. Nothing much made sense anymore. **

**Not even the child which sent razor sharp flutters through her body. Was it because of The Doctor, or her own guilt. And did it matter? Was the half-human child alright, and did she care? She blinked again, dully, wincing at her bruised eye.**

**Lucy wasn't sure of much of anything anymore. Would he **_**stop **_**looking at her like that? With his big mournful eyes, like he felt sorry for **_**her**_**.**

**He was the one Harry was infuriated at, due to that he couldn't break his archnemisis' resolve. Had it only been a year? It felt to Lucy like the end of the Universe. **

**That look on The Doctor's face was reminding her of something. She briefly touched her hand to her bruised cheek, avoiding looking at what she was only thinking of as The Creature. But what was it about him, that reminded her of what she thought Harry would have really been like at first?**

**Pain like razors shot through her body again as though the creature growing inside her was punishing her for her unfeeling thoughts. She wasn't going to tell Harry. Probably. If **_**he **_**knew, that Harry probably knew and didn't care. But she wasn't going to say anything…she didn't think so anyway.**

**She'd know if he was angry. Or maybe he was oblivious, or ignorant…her headache was getting worse. She wasn't listening to what was occurring on the aircraft carrier anymore. **

**Oh she was still performing her duties as the wife of the Prime Minister. Even though she was starting to feel like….what was that girl's name again? She brushed the thought away, like a pest. **

**She was starting to care about those minimal things less, and less, since seeing the bleakness of the end of the Universe. Harry had a world to rule now, and Lucy really had no other place to go, but to stay by his side. **

**Harry was now interrogating someone else, a dark-skinned woman that had the bearing of someone smart. She barely listened as Harry mocked the rebellion. **

"**One word, just one word, and that word is **_**Doctor!"**_

**She caught herself saying it, wondering what possible power could be in those words. The butterflies were lighter now, as though the child had been soothed by the calming words. **

**Maybe she didn't care. **

**Lucy was positively sure, at this point, going mad. The creature rose, in brilliant colors and the prison dissolved into the shining colors of blues, greens, purples, and golds, and his aged face gently reversed until he grew younger.**

**The terror on Harry's face was priceless. "No!" He cried in terror. "Oh no you don't!" But The Doctor rose so that his white shoes were rising above the stairs. **

**Harry aimed his laser for his glowing hearts. The shot bounced off, as though the shot dissolved. The Doctor's face glowed radiantly, his face solemn. He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said in a serious tone. Harry fumbled, then the laser fired again. "I'm so sorry."**

"**Then I'll kill them!" He said in desperation. Harry aimed for the group of rebels. Not The Immortal. The Doctor's glowing expression flared. His eyes seemed like fire and ice as he reached out his hand. **

**The laser flew from Harry's hand. He cowered as The Doctor ascended higher.**

**  
"You know what I'm gonna say," he said, his voice booming in an echo. **

**Harry covered his head with his hands, clawing at the wall, scrabbling like a caged animal to get away from The Doctor's brilliance. **

**He descended slowly, the glowing dissipated slowly. His white shoes reached the ground. He walked over to him, nearly gentle. **

**Saxon cowered, as The Doctor bent to his level. The Master covered his head with his hands in shame. He enfolded his old enemy in his arms. Was Harry sobbing? **

"**I forgive you," The Doctor whispered huskily. **

**They ended up disappearing for a moment, but Lucy didn't really care where the two TimeLords had gone. When they reappeared, there was a storm, something like a hurricane…something about turning back time. **

**Lucy felt horridly confused. Didn't TimeLords kill? It made no sense. Well, then, he'd let someone else do the dirty work, wouldn't he?**

**Lucy slipped a pistol from the nearby security. Daft old man didn't even notice. She held it for a moment, unsure if she wanted her world and Harry's returned by killing The Doctor, or…she felt the trigger on her finger as though hypnotized. **

**In only moments, Harry Saxon was dead. And Lucy didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore, just having her child, and moving on.**

**But Lucy Saxon didn't move on. After Cyrilla Rue was born, the child of the "Dark Star", was placed with her mother's sister and her husband, and Lucy, was treated in a mental asylum.**

"**Cy" grew up, unaware that her father was the former Prime Minister: only this: he had tricked her mother into marrying him, and he was very evil.**

**Cy wasn't sure what to believe. She didn't know why she was a recluse, often keeping to herself. After all, the whole school didn't need to know that she was half-alien with changing eye color and two hearts.**

**Her mum had panicked at the possible health issues, but it never ended up being a problem. **

**Mum died when she was eleven of a brain complication, probably an after-effect of her subconscious being suppressed.**

**Cy ended up working a low-level data entry job at Torchwood.**

**She didn't mind the work, she preferred her night job at Esquire Gardens Hotel, mostly due to the people interaction. **

**Her boss, Jack Harkness, often flirted with her, as he did with most of the interns, but Cy didn't really respond to it, especially after she met Allen Jones.**

**He wasn't like most of those, and he worked in the Yard, not in Torchwood. But he was a good man, accepting Cy's genetics as a fact that was no fault of her own, and that in the future aliens would eventually be merged with the human race.**

**Allen and Cyrilla were soon engaged, and they often rode the subway to work together. They didn't have giant plans for their futures. Nothing like taking over the universe, or anything like that, just to have a place of their own, the "white-picket fenced yard with two kids runnin' about."**

**Only fate would declare otherwise. **

**In a freak subway accident on a rainy morning. Allen was killed. He died instantly in Cy's arms. After the funeral she was numb, almost a non-functioning wreak. **

**She recluded deeper within herself, barely speaking anymore than necessary, often cold and brisk. **

**She didn't get any higher than data entry, and it was a bit difficult for her to care about it, when her world had shattered to pieces like glass. **

**Not everybody knew. **

**Until that one day their was a break-in, an exchange of weapons, and a mysterious stranger with ancient sad eyes, a mussed crop of hair, and a mischievous grin. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The simple fact was that Allen was dead. There was no going back in time to change it. Cy numbly placed her keys on the kitchen table of the tiny high rise, a purr against her leg shocking her slightly. She petted her tabby cat. "Hey Barty," she managed, still not used to the silence. It had been almost a year, but that didn't mean he was any less dead than he'd been that horrible afternoon either.

Her cat let out a meow, jumping up on the table, nuzzling against her cheek. "You miss him too, huh?" she continued. _Talking to a cat like he understands every word. They'll call you crazy. _

She drummed her fingers on the table, her head pounding with what had happened. Torchwood. She'd finally accessed the Saxon file. _Her father. Prime minister. _ There wasn't much, just brief diagnostics, mostly an assumed date of birth, and date of death. August 28th, 2005. Exactly three months to the day before she was born : "a wailing child with a medical defect" her uncle had said.

_All his fault._ Her father's. She'd stared at the smiling face, trying to analyze the dark eyes. She looked nothing like her father, except for her dark eyes, and smile. Her hair was a dark bright auburn, often showing her temper.

Ianto had told her that probably she was a true half-bred, as Gallifreyan she wouldn't have had red hair. When she asked how he knew and what exactly "Gallifreyan" meant, Yan just shrugged, telling her cautiously to _not ever _speak of Saxon to Jack, however when Cy asked why, Yan just shrugged and scuffled off to make coffee.

Cy sighed, opening her laptop, and for what was probably the hundredth time this month, typed in her father's name. _Harold Saxon. _ Mum always did say he had a different name that he would never speak to her. Said she couldn't pronounce it.

But then, she'd said he was an alien as well. And even when Cy was only eight, she somehow believed her mother.

Rubbing her forehead, she continued to read the amateur article. It was merely the fact that he had tragically died after only one month in office. No new information. Just the facts that Downing Street had been rebuilt, he'd been aboard Valiant when the President of the United States died, and afterwards, he himself. By his wife. Cy blinked, reading the article again.

Nothing of Torchwood's top secret file that Harold Saxon was the last of two aliens of an obscure race. From what planet, she wasn't sure, for some reason she thought it was Gallifrey, but there was no logical reason why. She'd never read that name anywhere.

Sighing again, Cy petted the cat who'd settled in her lap, closed the computer and went to bed.

In the absentmindedness of her exhaustion, she reached across the queen bed as though to reach for someone that should be there, but the bed was cold and empty…

_Al, whaddya say we go to Sydney?_

_We've got months til' the honeymoon luv, we'll decide later. _Grinning down at her with a calming smile.

_Knowing you, Al – you won't plan until the night before. _Giggling up at him, her face upturned for a kiss.

_Heh. As always. Why plan when you can live? _

_I need a bit of stability, Al, you know that. Sometimes I don't know if you're coming home at night._

_Sometimes I don't either._

_Why don't we sit down. _Patting the seat next to her. _You look awkward standing up._

It happened to fast for him to reply, and though Cy was told repeatedly that he suffered no pain, and the death was instantaneous, something in her mind still believed he died in her hands, his head clutched in her hands, his eyes staring at the nothingness of time and space.

Cy hadn't talked to many people since before she met Al, and she talked to even less after.

The net loaded properly, she read the first article that came up. American. The usual information, then:

..._Lucy Saxon shot her husband during an apparent psychotic break, which caused her to be placed in Albion Psychiatric Hospital for the rest of her life. _

_There were only a few witnesses to this assassination, and it is still unknown at this time who assassinated the President-Elect. _

USA Today. Almost twelve years ago. An anniversery edition of past events. It seemed to be an easily enough covered up article, though Cy was quite sure the Americans would have demanded an investigation.

It said nothing of who was on board. Cy reached for the jewel on the kitchen counter. It was an ordinary pendant, looking almost like a medallion, colored like the eye of a tiger. She rubbed the gem itself, noting the ornate carvings around its setting.

_Time Lord. _

She could almost see the scene in her mind, her mother seizing the pistol, and shooting him, falling to the floor backwards, writhing in pain. While everyone stood by or fled, too busy to notice as he suffered in death.

Cy knew the statistics of what dying by a gunshot wound felt like. Closing her eyes tightly, and blocking out the sound of the honking horns on the street below, until only the dull thudding in her mind was audible.

Fire burning through his chest. Feeling like his guts were being ripped from his body. Lolling backwards, writhing and gasping for any oxygen to his burning lungs.

Her eyes flashed open._ Where was the body?_ She'd never seen his grave. Nothing.

Her father was an elected official he _had _ to be buried somewhere. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry the updates are rare, the RP makes it difficult to tell her story correctly. **

**Chapter Three**

Cy turned to the kitchen, placing the usual TV dinner in the microwave.

Suddenly she realized something. In her absentmindedness, she'd forgotten what would happen if she was found hacking files.

They'd fire her. And they wouldn't just fire her. Captain Harkness would make sure her memory was erased. They'd done that with the last intern. Oh, how had she been so stupid!?

She sighed, exasperated, burning her finger as she pulled the hot plate out of the microwave - and watched her hand repair itself before her eyes.

_What am I? Who IS he -- this Harold Saxon? _

Remembering the book that was in her bag that she'd purchased on a whim on the way home, Cy sat the plate at the dining table, flicked on the telly, and pulled the book from her bag. _Kiss Me, Kill Me - a novel by Harold Saxon._

She flipped to the inside cover. And there he was, smiling at her, his dark eyes grinning at hers, almost as though he was speaking to her. She briefly touched the red foreign medallion that hung around her neck. Her mother said it was a memory jewel, but Cy was never sure if she should believe her or not.

She often would get flashes of memory, but she wasn't sure if it was right or not. The medallion jewel itself was cracked, and Cy was pretty sure the data was a bit corrupted.

_A book signing. _

_He's smiling at her, warming her down her toes with that grin. He presses the medallion into her hand as he returns her book._

_Inside is a mobile number. And that's how it all begins..._

Cy opened the book. It was blank of course, a copy that she'd purchased on a whim just because _his name _was on it.

She forgot her dinner as she read, absorbed in her father's genius for writing a novel so vivid, it sounded almost like it had really happened.

A tale of betrayal, daring, unrequited love. It sounded almost autobiographical. But it had that air of mystery that something was missing, that something had been purposefully left out for the reader to figure out on their own.

She couldn't believe that someone who _had _abused her mum had written something so genius. She glanced up at the clock. Late.

She should be in bed so she could go to work - oh wait, she didn't want her memory erased, did she?

((I'm really sorry it was so short. I think I'll put The Doctor in the next chapter, not sure though.))


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't like how I wrote this, I may end up editing it eventually.  
**

**Chapter Four**

Cy didn't sleep well that night, she tossed and turned, considering the consequences of hacking a file.

_She'd never remember. She'd never know who or what he was in the first place..._

He couldn't be _that _horribly evil, could he?

Finally, unable to sleep, she took her usual morning shower, did her usual morning routine (though about four hours early) and simply got online.

She typed in the name again - _Harold Saxon_. With relatively the same results.

_Former Prime Minister. 2007. Deceased. Suspected of being involved in the death of the President-elect of the United States. Killed by wife, Lucy (Cole) Saxon._

She scanned down to "rare" results.

_Is the Prime Minister still alive? The Conspiracy Theories._

She continued reading the article, even though the writer was a bit of a nutter.

One fact still haunted her that was addressed. _The Prime Minister's body was never given the usual "state" funeral. Nor is it known where he is buried, as is the case with most officers of state._

_Was Saxon smuggled to America and recieved the death penalty there? There were not exactly witnesses to that he was dead. Just his wife admitted to it, then was placed in the mental ward. All kept hush-hush by the elite. _

_As usual. Just like the destruction of Downing Street in the first place..._

The nutter continued, but Cy stared at the page. He was never buried...he might still be alive, might be hurt, might need her somehow.

She tried logically brushing the thought out of her mind, but it wouldn't go away.

She did decide that she'd go in to work. Memory or no memory. She'd defend herself, say it was an accident, say she was curious - if what her mum said was true, and she'd inherited most of her father's traits, she might have part of his gift - hypnosis.

She doubted it would work, but it was worth a shot.

She grabbed her keys and reached for her coat. She did drive now, not wanting to take the tube or the bus again - after...

She took the back-route, not sure if she really wanted to go to work. She flicked her phone, open and shut, considering calling in sick.

She finally did. Ianto answered. _"_Sorry, Ianto," she managed, mustering a cough. "Don't feel well, I'll get a note."

"Jack wants to see you."

"Then he can find me at home, wrapped in blankets," she answered crankily, still sounding ill.

"You sure? I mean, it's important, Cy. I dunno, he seems really mad. Know what it's about?"

"I'll deal with it _later..._right now I just want sleep." She clicked her phone shut and ignored it when it rang again. She couldn't run forever, but she could run for now.

She drove along the country road and snow started falling, soft, big flakes.

She sighed and got out of her car, just watching the flakes fall and stick to the ground.

She glanced at her watch. Still early.

With just her luck they'd bugged her phone, and pinpointed her location. She waited what felt like a long time, but nobody came.

She wasn't sure she wanted them to or not. A sound of unsual "engines" sent a rush of blood through both hearts. Pain came with it...was it some sort of alien tech that Jack was using to pinpoint her. It wasn't unlike him to do so.

She got in her car and starting driving and the roar grew louder and louder, and finally she crashed into something like a building, she blinked and it was there. "WHAT?" she cried, a bit peeved. She opened her door and looked at it, a bit of puzzlement, and anger on her face. What sort of trickery was this? Jack trying to drive her mad?

"Oi! What's this, look what you've done, she's all scratched and dented!" shouted someone who came out of the box.

"Police Public Call Box? What sort of foolery is this? Trying to drive me mad again, are we?" she demanded back.

"I did no such thing - she crashed and you crashed into me. What are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?" The man ruffled his brown hair - which did nothing cause it was already mussed in the first place.

"Oi! What about you? You just appear out of nowhere, and crash into my car, _then _you blame me for it? You've got alot of nerve - WHAT?"

He was staring at her, looking her over up and down as though he couldn't see her, but he knew she was there.

"WHAT? Stop staring like that!"

"You can't exist - I would have known - Someone would have said something..." he lowered his voice.

"Oh great, you're a nutter, another one! Doesn't help that mum already was one, and everyone thinks it's my destiny to be one, now step BACK!" he was stepping closer to her as though trying to examine her.

"Now just listen a minute!" he said, his face still a mixture of awe and confusion.

"No, you listen!" she said. "If you're vehicle int damaged, I'm not callin' the coppers. Don't need them around here anyway. Guessing I already am wanted."

"And why's that?" he asked, still having the expression she shouldn't exist.

"Oh, why don't explain to you - a nutter who probably won't understand anyway?" she glared briefly.

"I'm not a nutter -" he said, looking a bit insulted. "Why are you wanted. And who does?"

"Torchwood," she said as if the name were poison on her lips. "All I do is hack one little file, and I bet Jack's got the memory erasure serum ready inna cuppa tea," she continued to glare.

"And what file's that?" he asked, considering calling for Jack right then and there. She was a traitor, and she admitted it!

"The Saxon file. Just wanted some information. Classified. I don't believe anything they tell me anymore. Too much stuff has happened to just forget about who I am and what exists..."

"Saxon. The Prime Minister? What do you want to know about him?" Now he was curious. Some redhead who just happens to feel odd - like a paradox almost - that shouldn't exist wanting to know about The Master?

"Why? Can _you _tell me what that file can't? Where he's buried. They tend to keep that on the hush-hush. Nobody knows. Or nobody _wants _to know." She looked up at the Box, for a moment distracted. "What is this thing? How'd it get 'ere?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger. :D R&R maybe, maybe? **


End file.
